


Jealousy is a Dangerous Emotion

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Attempted Murder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pete and Mikey first got together, Patrick was so jealousy, he tried to erase Mikey from the planet.<br/>Three years later, things are still awkward between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>Also I don't own them, if I did I'd be far to busy to be writing fanfiction.</p><p>And as far as I know, this is pure fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is a Dangerous Emotion

It’s rare for Patrick Stump to dislike someone, and scary as hell when you’re one of the selected few. I never did anything intentional to make him angry with me, but at the same time, if I were in his shoes I’d probably hate me too. A few years ago, when I started dating Pete, his best friend, I’m sure he plotted my death. It’s funny, because for such a sweet, shy guy, he has one hell of a rage controlling problem, when provoked. The only reason Pete dating me bothered Patrick, was because Patrick had kept the way he felt about Pete to himself. I think the rage blinds the common sense part of his brain. He ‘accidentally’ pushed me into traffic once, while he, Pete and I were walking to Starbucks. Luckily he snapped to his senses and grabbed me by the waist, yanking me back onto the sidewalk before a car hit me. Pete was pissed, even though Patrick insisted it was an accident. I think it was, kind of, an accident. It wasn’t something he’d thought through all the way. He apologized at least a million times, and distanced himself from me quite a bit. And even now, three years later, he keeps to himself when I’m around.

 

Pete and I have been living together for about two years, but considering we’ve both been touring and such that isn’t really saying much. So while we can we spend as much time together as possible. The thing about Pete though, is Patrick is his constant. He needs Patrick around to be sane. I can’t really fault him for that, I have Gerard. The only problem is, since the sidewalk incident, I think Patrick may have said twenty words to me, total, in the last three years, and I believe half of those twenty words consisted of ‘I’m sorry’. I’m honestly considering shoving him into oncoming traffic so we’ll be even, and he’ll stop apologizing.

 

“Mikes?” Pete kisses my cheek, “You’re zoning out.”

I blink a few times, “Oh, sorry Panda.”

He chuckles, “It’s fine. Just having a conversation with myself.” he nods towards Patrick, chewing on his fingertips and staring into space, “He’s doing it too.”

“Probably my fault.” I mumble.

Pete sighs, “PATRICK!”

Patrick jumps in surprise, “Y-Yeah?”

“Good.” Pete nods, “Now that you’re both with me again, we need to talk about something.”

That doesn’t sound good.

“Okay..” I raise an eyebrow.

“You two are driving me insane. I mean, I know I talk a lot, but two different conversations at the same time, in the same room is starting to get annoying. I’m not asking you to be friends, I’m not even asking for you two to like each other, but please. Dear fucking god PLEASE just maintain a conversation.” Pete frowns, “You two are the most important people in my life-” he rolls his eyes when Hemingway whines, “I said _people_.” he continues and pets Hemmy’s head, “And anyways, you won’t even talk to each other. It’s driving me crazy and I refuse, completely fucking refuse to lose either one of you. Got it?”

Patrick fidgets and nods, “Okay..”

I nod, “Okay.”

“And if either of you push the other off a sidewalk I’ll kill you both.” Pete snaps making Patrick wince.

“I-I really didn’t mean to d-do that-”

“Yes you did.” Pete growls.

Patrick looks down, “I didn’t mean to...a-actually do it.”

I frown sympathetically.

“You shouldn’t have even thought about doing it Patrick! I don’t care how much you don’t like Mikey for whatever reason, even wanting to push someone into a truck is fucked up.”

“I KNOW I’M FUCKED UP!” Patrick gets up and walks out the front door, slamming it.

“Pete.” I frown, “That was really mean...”

“And what he did wasn’t?”

“It was three years ago and it was because he was so jealous it clouded his judgment.” 

“Jealous?” he raises an eyebrow.

I bite my lip, “Forget that part.”

“Oh.” Pete blinks, “Shit.”

“Yeah...” I frown.

“Shit.” Pete says again.

“Yes Pete, shit. Now I’m going to stop him from driving because he’s upset and that’s almost as bad as driving drunk as hell...” I hurry out the door, hearing Patrick’s car start, “Wait!” I run to his car.

He rolls down the window, wiping his eyes, his voice cracking, “Wh-What?”

I frown, “Come back inside, please?”

“I-I want to go home.” he sniffles.

“Then let me give you a ride, and you can come get your car tomorrow.” I bite my lip.

“I’m c-capable of driving.”

“Not when you’re upset. I’ve tried crying and driving before, it’s not a great idea..”

He sighs, “But I-”

“No. I don’t want you to make any excuses. Either I drive you home or you stay here until you calm down.” I cross my arms.

“I can’t stay here.” he fidgets.

“And I’m not letting you drive.” I say firmly.

“But I don’t want to leave my c-car...”

“Then I’ll drive your car and catch a cab back.” I shrug.

He sighs and gets out of the car, “F-Fine.”

“Thank you. Let me just go tell him where I’m going, okay?”

Patrick nods and gets into the passenger seat while I run back inside.

“Where is he?” Pete frowns.

“In his car, I’m going to drive him home and catch a cab back.”

“I could just follow and-”

“No, Panda.” I kiss his cheek, “I’ll be right back.”

“Thanks...for making sure he gets home okay.” Pete hugs me.

I hug back, “He may not like me, but that doesn’t mean I want anything to happen to him. I’ll be back soon, love you.”

Pete smiles, “Love you too.”

I peck his lips before running back outside and getting into the driver’s seat. I barely get in, having forgotten Patrick is much shorter than me. I giggle and move the seat back so my legs fit.

“I’m going to try to drive tomorrow and not be able to reach the pedals.” Patrick laughs.

I smile at him, “As long as you notice that before you start driving.” I pull out of the driveway and onto the road. After a few minutes of awkward silence, I can’t take it, “Patrick?”

“Yeah?” he glances over to me.

“Stop beating yourself up about it....please?”

He stays quiet.

“I’m not angry with you. I mean, at first I was. But I completely forgive you now, okay?” I glance over at him before looking back to the road.

“How?” his voice is almost inaudible.

“How what?”

“How can you forgive me? You could have died.” his voice shakes.

“I could have, yes. But there are two reasons that I can forgive you. One, being that I didn’t die because _you_ grabbed me before anything could happen. Two..because if I were you I might have done the same thing.” I shrug.

“What do you mean?” He asks.

“Jealousy is a powerful and dangerous emotion, Patrick. It turns some of the nicest people into the worst. It makes us do things before our brain catches up and realizes it’s wrong. In short, aside from Pete himself, you don’t really hide your feelings for him well.” I frown.

“Oh.” he sighs.

“So I understand, okay? But I’d really like you to understand how happy Pete makes me-”

“No, don’t.” Patrick shakes his head, “I know, he makes you happy. You make him happy too. That and pushing his boyfriend into traffic, pushed me to let go. I mean, it wasn’t easy getting over someone you’ve been in love with since you were seventeen, but it was inevitable. I knew it was never going to happen, but that didn’t stop me from hating it, at the time. Pete um, he’s probably never going to forgive me for it. And that kills me...” he frowns, “Because I may not be in love with him now, but I still love him, if that makes sense. And I fucked up. What I did isn’t really forgivable, it’s not like I forgot to get him a birthday present, or I spilled my coffee all over him...what I did...technically that’s attempted murder. But it really, really wasn’t intentional. I never would have consciously pushed you into traffic and I’m so sorry.”

I pull into his driveway and smile at him, “It’s okay Patrick.” I unbuckle my seatbelt and hug him, “And Pete cares about you a lot, okay? He’s not going to stop being your friend because you made a mistake.”

Patrick hugs back awkwardly, “Thanks Mikey.”

Instead of getting a cab home, I decide to walk since Patrick lives only a few blocks away from us. Pete won’t like it much, since Chicago isn’t really the safest place at night. But I like walking, it lets me clear my head. I run up the driveway and walk inside, jumping onto the couch beside Pete and kissing his cheek.

“Two things you need to know.” I pull his hand into mine, “First, that jealous thing was past tense, and second Patrick and I are okay now.”

He raises an eyebrow, “Good because awkward, and how’s that?”

I shrug, “I told him to stop beating himself up about it. And he does it a lot. I told him I forgave him for that forever ago. He’s afraid you’ll hate him forever though, because of it. I told him you won’t, so do not make me a liar PeterPanda.” I peck his lips.

He chuckles, after kissing back, “I don’t hate him. I’m glad my plan worked though.” he grins.

“Plan?”

“It was kind of mean, but I upset Patrick because I knew you’d defend him. Didn’t really think the ride home and stuff through, but glad you two are okay now.”

I hit his arm lightly, “That’s horrible! You upset him on purpose?”

“With good intention!” he pouts.

I roll my eyes and bite his lower lip.

He grins, “Mmm, love you.”

“Love you too, Slytherin.” I rest my head onto his shoulder and watch the ending of The Nightmare Before Christmas with him.


End file.
